<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>faded sunsets and buried memories (do you love me too?) by twiceinamillion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478211">faded sunsets and buried memories (do you love me too?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiceinamillion/pseuds/twiceinamillion'>twiceinamillion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, Angst and Feels, Breakup, F/F, Post-breakup, i almost cried while writing this, michaeng, ouch my heart, past michaeng - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:35:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiceinamillion/pseuds/twiceinamillion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>chaeyoung walks along the beach. </p><p>something's missing.</p><p>(she knows very well what it is.)</p><p> </p><p>so she remembers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>faded sunsets and buried memories (do you love me too?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>chaeyoung walked along the beach, her toes sinking into the sand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>the waves crashed along the shore, a rhythmic sound.</p><p>and as they receded, pulling back, she felt her heart yearning to leave with it, to follow the foam to the depths of the oceans.</p><p> </p><p><em>and stay there forever,</em> it said.</p><p> </p><p>she tried to ignore it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>the sunset in the distance was supposed to be beautiful.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>and yet it was so dull, the vivid colours faded, as if the world itself had been drained of colour, like a painting left in the rain.</p><p> </p><p>oh, she could imagine it.</p><p>the paints she knew oh so well mixing together, blending into nothing but an amalgam, a mess of brown and grey and pitch <em>black</em>.</p><p> </p><p>(she hated it.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>nonetheless, her gaze lingered on that faded sunset as she sat down, the cold sand under her hands just a reminder – no, a <em>mockery</em> of the past, of the feeling of a warm hand beneath her own.</p><p> </p><p>her fists clenched, the grains of sand within her palm a futile effort to bring that feeling back, to bring <em>her back-</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>and yet, she knew.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>the sand trickled through her fingers, falling back to the ground below.</p><p> </p><p>just like how <em>her</em> hand slipped from her grasp.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“i’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>the words repeated in her mind, never ending.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“it’s not your fault.”</p><p> </p><p>she knew that was a lie.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>her head replayed those words over and over again, letting them sink in, like a burning iron brand.</p><p> </p><p>so her heart tried to remember better words, better times.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>she closed her eyes, the dulled ocean view fading to black.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>but the only memory that surfaced was <em>the last time she was here.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>the first thing she remembered was her <em>laughter</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>it was so beautiful, chaeyoung recalled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>she could almost hear that adorable laugh filled with joy ringing out through the air as <em>she</em> ran across the beach and into the shallow water, the sea splashing beneath her as she ran, as if it were parting under her bare feet, parting for a <em>goddess.</em></p><p> </p><p>and she could’ve sworn that she <em>was</em> a goddess, as she looked back at chaeyoung – no, looked back at <em>past</em>-chaeyoung – with her straight brown hair draping over her shoulders, her round eyes sparkling as she gave her the most radiant smile she had ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>“come over, chaengie!” she called, the smile never leaving her face. “the sea’s so cold!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“cold?” past-chaeyoung laughed. “you know that I hate the cold, minari.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>and there it was.</p><p> </p><p>that name.</p><p> </p><p>the name that had burned itself into her heart, leaving a wound never to be healed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>mina.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>even thinking about it hurt.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>but chaeyoung pushed past the pain, continuing the memory buried deep in her mind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>past-her ran forward to take mina’s hand, remembering the <em>warmth</em> of it, the softness of her palm, and it was like a knife had been hurled into her chest.</p><p> </p><p>but she still watched, passively, as her past self’s feet sank into the inviting water, moving to stand next to mina’s as they watched the waves stir the sand underneath their toes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>mina turned to past-chaeyoung, her eyes shining as she smiled.</p><p> </p><p>and as the older girl put her hands on her past self’s shoulders, pulling her in, those lips she knew so well planting a kiss on past her’s forehead, the blade in her heart <em>twisted-</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>and the scene faded.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>chaeyoung opened her eyes, her gaze meeting the view of the beach and the dull sunset once again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>and yet, another scene took its place.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>she remembered a brighter sunset, the colours blending across the sky like a drop of orange dye in clear water. the sea reflected the light of the setting sun, glimmering like a million diamonds.</p><p> </p><p>and in front of that glorious scene, mina sat on the beach, next to chaeyoung- <em>no, past chaeyoung</em>, she reminded herself yet again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>but it didn’t help that she was sitting in the same spot as she was back then.</p><p> </p><p>the only difference was that-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>she brushed that thought away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>mina, beside her- <em>past-her</em>- smiled as she gazed at the sunset, her eyes shimmering like the sea in front of them, shimmering with affection and <em>love.</em></p><p> </p><p>turning around, she reached over to clasp chaeyoung- to clasp <em>past-chaeyoung’s</em> hand in hers.</p><p> </p><p>“it’s beautiful, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>past-chaeyoung laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“not as beautiful as you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>the invisible knife buried deeper into her heart, and she winced soundlessly, letting out a whimper.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>pathetic.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>mina paused, gazing into her (<em>no, past-her, past-her,</em> chaeyoung’s brain screamed) eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>cherry lips parted.</p><p> </p><p>a breath.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>then.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>the older girl leaned in, and two lips met in a simple, yet beautiful kiss.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>finally, mina pulled away, eyes gleaming, their hearts pounding as one.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>chaeyoung said, “i love you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>and the two “her”s finally merged into one.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>but there was no reply, from the figure in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>(was there even a person in front of her, in the first place?)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>the answer was no</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>deafening silence rang in her ears.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>and chaeyoung called out once again, “i- i love you,” desperation (and a wordless, hidden question) in her voice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>but the sunset (and the memory) had already faded, and mina with it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>and the empty beach held no answer to her soundless question.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>the knife dug in deep, and her heart shattered.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay i wanted to write a "they are at the beach and they have fun and they are happy" scene and my brain took it and ran far, far away with it. yikes.</p><p>but i hope you guys liked it !!! this was really fun to write, i was playing dear evan hansen's requiem on loop to set the mood and i don't regret it a single bit :))))</p><p>and if you want to, check out <a href="https://2wice-in-a-million.tumblr.com">my tumblr</a> !! i post more of my writing there :)))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>